


Of Letters and Roses

by monsterintheballroom



Series: Hackle [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hackle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterintheballroom/pseuds/monsterintheballroom
Summary: I was always wondering how Hecate is expressing her love for Ada. I don´t think, that she´s a person, who is doing this verbally. So, I had yet another idea for a fluffy Hackle moment.





	Of Letters and Roses

The moonlight and a single candle illuminates the room of the deputy headmistress, who sits at the desk, that stands right under the window. The silence in the room is only disturbed by the quill, that is scratching over fine writing paper. Now and then Hecate looks up, searching for words before she dips the quill in the ink and continues. Half an hour later, Hecate puts the quill aside, carefully folds the letter and puts it in a violet envelope. After a seal was put on the envelope, that can only be broken by the person the letter is addressed to, Hecate gets up from her desk. Her gaze falls on the picture in the frame on her desk and one of her rare smiles appears on her lips. A foreigner would see a picture of her familiar but Hecate sees a picture Ada, who looks at her with warm and smiling eyes.   
"Time for my final round," Hecate says to Morgana, who is laying on the bed, watching her the whole time. She strokes her familiar behind the ear and leaves the room.  
Hecate enters Ada´s office at the end of her round, which has been pleasantly quite today. She walks behind Ada´s desk and puts the letter on the table. Hecate shakes her head amused, when she sees the open cookie jar, that is nearly empty. She waves her hand over it and fills it up again before she screws the lid on.  
A second later, Hecate stands in front of Ada´s bed.  
"Is everything alright, Hecate?" the headmistress wants to know, when she puts her book on the nightstand, not batting an eyelid, that the younger woman suddenly stands in her room. Hecate climbs into the bed, leans over to Ada and gives her a little kiss before she turns off the light and takes Ada in her arms. "Everything is alright, Ada. Everything is perfectly alright." Hecate absentminded strokes over Ada´s hair and smiles.  
"Good, good," Ada mumbles and slowly falls asleep in her wife´s arms.  
  
Ada immediately sees the violet envelope, when she enters her office. A gentle smile appears on her lips cos it´s not the first time, that she is the addressee of such letter. Ada puts a do- not- disturb spell on the door and sits down by the fireplace. She breaks the seal and begins to read. Ada sighs, after the read Hecate´s words. She knows, that Hecate has problems to vocalise her feelings for Ada and she accepts it, but sometimes Ada wishes that Hecate would whisper these words to her in a tender moment. Ada transfers herself into her bedroom and walks over to the sideboard, that stands opposite of her bed. She opens the first drawer and takes a wooden box, that holds her most precious possession, out of it. She taps it and it magically opens. Ada takes Hecate´s letter and puts it to the other letters, she received from her over the years. Ada puts the box back into the drawer and takes the long and rusty key, that lays next to the box in the drawer and transfers herself into the school garden, where Hecate and the kitchen witches grow their food and ingredients. She walks over to the big oak, that is growing near the outer wall. Ada mumbles a spell and only seconds later an old iron gate appears. She opens it with the old key and enters the secret part of the garden. It´s only a small garden but it´s filled with all kind of flowers. Butterflies and bumble bees are flying  around and fill the air with life. Ada lets her eyes wander over this beautiful scenery before she focus on the reason why she came here. In the middle of the garden stands a huge rosebush, that grows black roses. The colour of the roses is  not the only astonishing thing about it, it´s the secret, the roses reveal at night in the light of a full moon. Ada cuts one of the roses off and leaves the garden again. She would like to spend more time here but there´s no time for that during the term.   
Morgana just looks briefly up, when Ada enters Hecate´s room and continues her nap after Ada gently strokes over her fur. "You won´t give me away, won´t you?" Ada mumbles and walks over to Hecate´s desk, placing the little vase with the rose near the window.

  
Hecate sighs, when she comes back into her room after another day full of bickering between Ethel and Mildred. She looks down at Morgana, who´s brushing against her legs and opens the door  for her again. Hecate walks over the little mirror, that hangs next to her wardrobe, when a very familiar scent tickles her nose. Hecate turns around lets her eyes wander through the room, looking for the source of this smell and immediately finds it. Her eyes brighten up and her heart skips a beat, when she sees the (now) pink rose on her desk. She carefully takes it out of the vase and inhales its scent. Lemon drops. Her finger are gently brushing over the petals like Ada did hours ago, after she put the rose on her desk.

  
Ada stands at her window, watching the full moon. She doesn´t flinch, two arms wrap around around her waist and pull her closer. Both stand like this in silence for moment. Enjyoing each other presence. Ada finally turns around in Hecate´s arms, her eyes are wandering over Hecate´s face, she takes Hecate by her hand and takes her to bed.  
Who needs spoken words, when you have wordless understanding.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
